The invention relates generally to infant walkers, and, more particularly, to a toddler or infant walker with a constantly applied brake.
Infant or toddler walkers have long been known in the art. A conventional walker includes a base, a seat, a support coupling the seat to the base and a plurality of free moving rollers. When placed in the seat, an infant or toddler is supported with their feet touching a ground surface such as a floor. The infant or toddler can then roll the walker by moving their feet against the ground surface.
Various walkers have been developed that attempt to control the manner in which the walker can be propelled. For example, some prior art walkers employ complicated clutch mechanisms that suddenly engage to stop the walker when a certain speed is reached. Other prior art walkers include rollers which freely rotate in one direction, but are unable to roll in the reverse direction to prevent the walker from moving backward.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a walker is disclosed. The walker includes a base and a seat operatively coupled to the base. The walker also includes a plurality of rollers for supporting the base. In addition, the walker is provided with a brake positioned to constantly apply friction to at least one of the plurality of rollers.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a walker is disclosed which includes a base and a seat operatively coupled to the base. The walker also includes a roller coupled to the base for rotation in a first direction and a second direction opposite the first direction. The walker also includes a spring positioned to constantly force contact between the roller and a braking surface to thereby inhibit rotation of the roller.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method is disclosed for inhibiting a travel speed of the walker. The method comprises the step of providing a walker with a base, a seat supported by the base, and a roller coupled to the base. The method also includes the step of employing a spring to constantly create friction between the roller and a braking surface to thereby inhibit rotation of the roller.
In the preferred embodiments, the brake further comprises a braking surface and a spring positioned to cause frictional engagement between the at least one of the rollers and the braking surface.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the disclosed apparatus or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.